This invention relates to a fixing device for securing a cylindrical noise absorber to an electric wire. The noise absorber absorbs noises generated by the wire inserted therein.
A conventional noise absorber is cylindrical and molded of ferrite or other magnetic material in order to absorb electric noises in a wire inserted therein. Such a noise absorber is fixed onto a wire by adhesive tape or other fixing means. Since ferrite and other magnetic materials attach poorly to tapes, the noise absorber has a tendency to come off of the tape and fail to stay in the right position on the wire.
The noise absorber may be fixed onto a wire by an adhesive. However, it is extremely laborious to apply an adhesive into a space between an exterior surface of the wire and an inner surface of the noise absorber. Moreover, subsequent work has to wait until the adhesive dries. This method is thus inefficient for manufacturing purposes.